Wetting agents are used in a variety of applications to lower the surface tension of water to allow a solution to wet surfaces more effectively. Wetting agents are included in numerous compositions including, but not limited to, cleaning solutions, antimicrobial solutions, paints, adhesives, and inks. A number of wetting agents are currently known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need for alternative wetting agent compositions.